Antica
Antica is a genus in the Beastman family introduced in Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart. Antica are a race of ant-like Beastmen that live on and in the island of Kuzotz. The Antica have transformed the former Galkan capital of Altepa into the central location of their empire, which spreads across the islands of Kuzotz. The Antica reproduce very quickly, and are known to possess a sort of hive mentality. They are assigned a job and a number upon birth and they work at that job for the rest of their lives. Antica have no emotions, or any sense of individuality, so they unquestioningly obey the orders of their leader. History The Antica originally lived deep under Vana'diel. However, the Galka disturbed the Antica deep underground, and the Antica fought them, wanting to take the island of Kuzotz for their own. While the Galka had the advantage of power, the Antican hordes far outnumbered the Galkan people. Eventually, the Galka had to flee Kuzotz, which left the land in the control of the Antica. The Antica largely remained out of the Crystal War, though it is said that if the Antica had fought alongside the Shadow Lord, he would have almost certainly won against the Allied Forces of Vana'diel. Species * Antican Aedilis * Antican Antesignanus * Antican Auxiliarius * Antican Centurio * Antican Decurio * Antican Eques * Antican Essedarius * Antican Faber * Antican Funditor * Antican Hastatus * Antican Hoplomachus * Antican Lanista * Antican Princeps * Antican Quaestor * Antican Retiarius * Antican Sagittarius * Antican Secutor * Antican Signifer * Antican Speculator * Antican Triarius * Antican Veles Notorious Monsters * Antican Consul * Antican Legatus * Antican Magister * Antican Praefectus * Antican Praetor * Antican Proconsul * Antican Tribunus * Centurio IV-VII * Centurio V-III * Centurio X-I * Centurio XI-I * Centurio XII-I * Centurio XIII-V * Contantican Black Mage * Contantican Paladin * Contantican Ranger * Contantican Warrior * Decurio I-III * Decurio XIII-LV * Hastatus XI-XII * Hastatus XIII-XXV * Hastatus XIII-LXXV * Hastatus XIII-LXXXIX * Hastatus XIII-XCVI * Hastatus XIII-CXXVIII * Hoplomachus XI-XVI * Praetorian Guard LXXIII * Praetorian Guard CXLVIII * Praetorian Guard CCXX * Praetorian Guard CCCXI * Princeps IV-XLV * Princeps V-XI * Proconsul XII * Retiarius XI-XIX * Sagittarius X-XIII * Sagittarius XIII-XXVI * Secutor XI-XXXII * Triarius IV-XIV * Triarius V-VIII * Triarius X-XV * Triarius XIII-LIX * Tribunus VII-I Special attacks Antica usually come equipped with a job, and will readily use the abilities and spells granted to them in addition to their special attacks. They will also use Weapon Skills based on the type of weapon they are wielding. *Jamming Wave: AoE Silence. *Magnetite Cloud: Cone attack Breath Attack Earth damage and Weight. *Sand Shield: Defense Boost. *Sand Trap: AoE Petrify and Enmity reset. *Sand Veil: Evasion Boost. *Sandstorm: AoE Blind. *Shoulder Slam: Single target damage and Knockback. *Spikeball: Single target damage and Poison. Gallery Antica Art.jpg|Concept art of the Antica. Antica Early Concept Art.jpg|Early concept art of the Antica. Antica Art 2.jpg|Concept art of the Antica. Antican 2 (FFXI).png|Antica. Category:Final Fantasy XI beastmen